Starstruck
by twistedcandy
Summary: Elena's a famous celebrity going through divorce, Damon's her sexy lawyer. In a star studded world with Gucci sunglasses,amazing parties every night,and dazzlingly hot people, will Damon and Elena ever be together? He's starstruck, and she's the star.
1. Chapter 1

**Starstruck**

**A NEW SMUT STORY BY BURNTCINNAMON**

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e is just another word I never learned to pronounce- 3OH!3 & Katy Perry._

Summary: Elena's a famous celebrity going through divorce, Damon's her sexy lawyer. In a star studded world with Gucci sunglasses, amazing parties every night, and continuous gossip, will Damon and Elena ever be together?

He's starstruck, and she's the star.

Elena POV:

I wiped the tears off my face, I TRY and pretend everything is okay. But its not, I am in the process of getting divorced from my marriage.

Why? Because my _almost_ ex-husband treated me like something to be shown off. I am a respectable woman and I will not be dangled in front of his friends like the newest baseball card.

He would make me go to parties that his baseball team threw and would ignore me until some guy who could give him a promotion would come around and then he would grab me and make me stand right next to him.

The guy who could give him a promotion also loved to grope me and when I told Matt, he didn't care. He said, "That man's gonna get me more money what lets me buy you all those Juicy Couture girly purses you like so he can grope you anytime he wants!"

Because of him, I missed my own theatre parties, my own movie premieres, and autograph signings. It had to stop, I couldn't stand it anymore.

I could never ever forgive Matt or get back together with him after what he did to me right after I told him I wanted a divorce.

He had to pay. I was going to make sure that after our divorce was done, he would be living with his buddies because he wouldn't have any more money left.

Now all I had to do was find a lawyer.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Stop It, don't!" I screamed loudly as two large and rough hands grabbed me angrily_

" _Well than you should never have said you wanted to divorce me!' An angry male voice shouted_

_Elena shrugged helplessly in his grasp and screamed for help, "STOP IT!"_

" _Listen you little bitch, you will not divorce me and we will continue to live happily!" Matt shouted in her ear, Elena cringed away from his touch hating the feeling of his hot breath near her ear._

" _Matt, Mattie please let me go" Elena begged with tears going down her face_

"Elena, wake up!" a shrill and girly voice shouted in her ear

Elena shot up from her bed shaking like a leaf, and stared at the statuesque and blonde figure that was her best friend, Serena.

" Elena, are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly touching her friends arm

" Serena! " Elena shouted

Serena gently rubbed her friends back, " Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Was it that nightmare again?"

Elena nodded, Serena helped her friend off the bed and handed her the black silk robe that was hanging off the bedpost.

Elena shrugged it on and walked to the kitchen, Serena handed Elena a coffee and they sat together at the table.

" Serena, I need to find a lawyer. I cant last a minute knowing that I am still his wife, I mean after what he did to me. I am so ashamed and embarrassed!" Elena cried, delicate teardrops went down her face.

Serena looked heartbroken at her friends words, " Hun, do you need a lawyer?"

Elena nodded, "I got Nick to get me a list of the best lawyers in New York."

Serena nodded, "Elena, I don't mean to push you, but when are you going to leave your penthouse? You have been here for the last month and you only have been outside to sit on your balcony. You need some fresh air…" "And some new highlights" Serena laughed while flicking her friends hair

Elena began to take deep breaths, " B-b-but, what about the paparazzi?"

Serena smiled secretively, "They are too busy reporting that I am dating Paul Wesley."

"Are you?"

"No! He's cute and all but you know I like a fire in my type of guy, he's my bFF, we just leaked it so you and I could have fun today."

" But I'm so ugly, there are bruises all over me!" Elena said sniffling

" No your not," Serena winked at her friend, " just cover up… a little"

Elena walked over to her large vanity and began to swirl on bronzer and applied eyeliner and mascara. She preferred the minimalist look, she was the simple one, Serena was the complex one.

Serena went into Elena's closet and found a v- neck Ombre sweater from BCBG and skin tight black leggings, and then she picked out a pair of simple red flats and handed them to her friend.

Elena took the clothes and quickly changed into them; she grabbed a suede clutch from a drawer and followed Serena out into the lobby where a chauffeur waited.

He bowed low and opened the door to a black limo with shaded windows, "Where to?"

Serena grinned and said, "Starbucks"

Serena knew her friend needed time to heal and the bruises that Elena had complained about earlier had already faded to slightly blemished patches of skin. Serena was scared for her friend underneath her happy demeanour. Serena was the one who had helped Elena in the last month, when Serena saw her friend's emotional and physical scars she couldn't believe it. But Serena proudly kept on reaussuring her friend and helping her because she could see that Elena was well on her way to recovery.

When the two celebrities walked into Starbucks, they both ordered more coffee and sat down in a booth at the corner of the room.

They chatted about the latest fashion trends and on how crazy it was that Marilyn Monroe was apparently communicating with some shaman guy when she was dead.

Serena reached to grab her iPhone from her limited edition Prada tote and swore loudly when she spilled her hot gingerbread latte on her shoe.

" Lena' are you gonna be okay? I'm just going to run to the bathroom and wipe off my shoe."

Elena smiled brightly, truly feeling like she could manage being along and shooed her friend along. "C'mon Serena, I know those are Marc Jacobs holiday edition flats, go! I will be fine!"

Serena tottered as fast as she could to the bathroom not wanting to leave her friend alone for a minute.

Elena stood up and went to the counter to put more sugar in her Dark Cherry Mocha, and realized somebody bumped in to her.

She turned to face him, a man with soft-looking black hair and stunningly blue eyes _and _he was in a gorgeous suit.

She stuttered, "Hi,"

He smiled at her, "Hey, I'm Damon Salvatore. Your Elena Gilbert right?"

Elena blushed, "Yeah"

Suddenly, Damon's phone beeped and he glanced at it. "I'm sorry but I have to go now, here's my card"

Damon dug in his pocket and handed her a card with his name, number and occupation. Elena looked at it and her eyes grew wide, lawyer. He was a lawyer!

"Wait! Damon, are you a divorce lawyer?"

**Ssorry that the previous chappie was so short but I just wanted it to be a short intro to the story. I bet you guys are wondering what Matt did to Elena! Haha it will be revealed soon! Please review!:) **

**Also check out my other new stories, Holidays with Delena and Friends, and the Pleasures of Life!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Serena reached to grab her iPhone from her limited edition Prada tote and swore loudly when she spilled her hot gingerbread latte on her shoe._

_" Lena' are you gonna be okay? I'm just going to run to the bathroom and wipe off my shoe."_

_Elena smiled brightly, truly feeling like she could manage being along and shooed her friend along. "C'mon Serena, I know those are Marc Jacobs holiday edition flats, go! I will be fine!"_

_Serena tottered as fast as she could to the bathroom not wanting to leave her friend alone for a minute._

_Elena stood up and went to the counter to put more sugar in her Dark Cherry Mocha, and realized somebody bumped in to her._

_She turned to face him, a man with soft-looking black hair and stunningly blue eyes and he was in a gorgeous suit._

_She stuttered, "Hi,"_

_He smiled at her, "Hey, I'm Damon Salvatore. Your Elena Gilbert right?"_

_Elena blushed, "Yeah"_

_Suddenly, Damon's phone beeped and he glanced at it. "I'm sorry but I have to go now, here's my card"_

_Damon dug in his pocket and handed her a card with his name, number and occupation. Elena looked at it and her eyes grew wide, lawyer. He was a lawyer!_

_"Wait! Damon, are you a divorce lawyer?"_

Damon turned to face her, " Yeah, uh, why?" he asked, feeling a little bit shy because after all, he just had spoken to ELENA GILBERT. She was a famous celebrity and was known for her amazing relationship with her husband for a year and a half, Matt"Mattie" Donovan. _Why was she asking him if he was a divorce lawyer? Did she want a divorce?_

Elena sort of let out a little sigh and turned to face him when her phone beeped and signalled that hid had a text. Elena saw it was from Nick, and quickly opened it, it was the list of the best lawyers in NYC. Damon was at the very top of the list.

She quickly put her phone away and whispered, " Um, I want a divorce."

Damon curiously looked up at her and motioned for her to sit down, she sat and he said, " Okay, but are you sure you want me as your lawyer? Wouldn't you prefer a divorce lawyer who, uh, has done celebrity cases before?"

Elena looked up at him and shyly told him that her friend Nick, had texted her a list of the best lawyers in NYC and that he was at the top of the list.

Damon nodded and asked her to tell him a bit about the divorce and why she wanted one and Elena told him shyly that she didn't feel comfortable with Matt anymore and that he didn't treat her well. But Damon could clearly she didn't seem very comfortable speaking about why she wanted a divorce in the first place, he leaned forward a little bit.

" Miss. Gilbert, would you prefer to discuss this at my office?" asked Damon, " or you could you just write me a letter explaining this and we could meet this Saturday? Some of my clients prefer to write me letters."

Elena nodded slowly seeming to be much more relieved and shakily spoke, " I'll write you a letter"

Damon whispered gently to her, " Okay, send it to my office."

The beautiful girl sitting in front of Damon twirled her hair nervously and looked at the sexy man in front of her with the stunning blue eyes and opened her mouth, " Thank you Mr. Salvatore. It was nice of you to stay when you had to leave a bit earlier, remember your phone?"

He smiled brightly at her, " Oh, it was just my buddy, he just wanted me to bring over some beer. Nothing important."

Elena shot him a lopsided smile and walked outside to the limo waiting outside and climbed inside, as soon as she opened the door, she realised that Serena had never came back from the washroom. But then across the street, she saw a tall, blonde, statuesque figure that was her BFF quickly hurry across the street and jump into the limo.

Serena was holding a tiny tiffany bag along with her purse and she raised her eyebrow and Elena's dreamy expression.

" Where did you go?" asked Elena curiously

" Well, after I came out of the bathroom, you were talking to that hottie and you seemed fine so I snuck out the back door. I know the barista, I dated him once." Serena winked playfully at Elena

Elena laughed, Serena was known in the papers and gossip magazines because of random dating escapades.

Serena slid along the leather seat so she was right next to Elena, " Soooo, spill"

Elena giggled again and turned to face Serena, " I found a divorce lawyer."

Serena's eyes got the size of saucers before she slid back onto her seat with a huge smile on her face.

The limo arrived at Serena's movie set and she kissed Elena on the cheek before waving and strutting inside, while looping her arm with the director who was waiting outside for her.

Elena smiled and told the driver to go to her penthouse again and when she tried to pay him at the end he told her it was not necessary.

Elena must have looked extremely confused as the driver explained that Serena's agent had paid for her limo already. Elena nodded and hurried back inside to her penthouse with her purple glittery pen in her hand.

**Letter is next chapter! I HOPE YOU guys understood that Elena is not comfortable with Damon yet. She is only comfortable with Serena,**


	4. Chapter 4

_Elena smiled and told the driver to go to her penthouse again and when she tried to pay him at the end he told her it was not necessary._

_Elena must have looked extremely confused as the driver explained that Serena's agent had paid for her limo already. Elena nodded and hurried back inside to her penthouse with her purple glittery pen in her hand._

As Elena unlocked her door and stepped inside, she dropped her purse on the table near her couch and grabbed a few sheets of paper. As she thought about what she was going to write, she found that her thoughts quickly strayed from her divorce and she began to think about Damon, the lawyer who had told her that she could write him a letter to explain her situation.

Elena had liked how his eyes hadn't strayed down to her breasts and how he had been respectful and not pushy or bossy. Elena had also loved the way that Damon hadn't been cocky about being one of the best lawyers in NYC; she had _never _found it attractive when men had bragged about their accomplishments excessively. And, Damon had just met her, but had made time for her and talked to her about her divorce even though his friend was asking him to bring over some beer. Elena had always appreciated it when people made time for her…

A few moments after, Elena shook herself out of thinking about Damon and began to write the letter to Damon so that she could explain her story about why she wanted a divorce. Elena pulled a fresh sheet of paper from the stack and began to write: 

_Dear Mr. Salvatore,_

_I am requesting your help-_

Elena shook her head quickly, nope, her letter sounded weird and too formal. Elena crumpled the page into a ball and threw it at her garbage can. She pulled out a new sheet of paper and began to write again:

_Hello Mr. Salvatore,_

_I'm writing this letter to let you know the story on why I want a divorce from my husband, Matt Donovan. _

_When my marriage began with Matt, we were both very happy with our love life and where our careers were going. Our family and friends wholeheartedly supported us and we both succeeded greatly in the careers that we wished to pursue._

_When Matt got on his baseball team, he slowly started spending less time with me- but I didn't think much of it because I just thought he was trying to focus more on his job, so in turn, I became a bit more serious with my acting job as well. I had gotten a role in the movie " The Last Call," and I was extremely excited. The filming for the movie was during the baseball season, so when Matt found out that he would be away playing for his baseball team- I would be filming and he was ecstatic that we were both pursuing our careers._

_At that point in time, he seemed to be the same guy I thought he was- a happy, caring guy who loved to enjoy life. Matt thought it was so "cool" that he and I would both be working at the same time. So, I went off to Hawaii to film the movie and he went on his baseball tour with his team._

_We talked on the phone and on Skype very often and we had met up during our mutual breaks. After the filming for my movie was over, his baseball team had already won the finals of their league and Matt and I were celebrating at his apartment one day. Matt then asked me if I would marry him and he told me that the time apart from me had made him realise that I was too precious for him to lose and that he wanted to marry me._

_I said yes._

_The next few months were fun and blissful, our honeymoon was enjoyable and we were having a great time together. When we got back to NYC, he began to go to several business meetings and began to come back very late at night. I figured that he was just having a fun time with his friends and I didn't want to interfere but I realised that he was coming back home drunk and over-controlling. A few days later, he asked me if I would attend a baseball party thrown by his team's manager and I agreed. Matt got very drunk at the party and his teammates and manager were throwing inappropriate comments at me and were trying to feel me up. When I told Matt about this, he just rolled his eyes and supported his teammates and manager's actions. I called a friend to pick me up and I left, feeling extremely upset. _

_The next morning, Matt showed up at my apartment with flowers and apologized profusely. He said that the next time he invited me to one of his baseball parties, he would stay sober and make sure that his teammates and managers would treat me like a lady and not some stripper that they had hired for the night. I forgave him thinking that the alcohol had blurred his decision making and I figured if he said sorry, it wouldn't happen again. A few weeks later, Matt invited me to another party and this time he stayed sober but when his manager backed me into a supply closet- Matt insisted that his manager could feel me up whenever he wanted as his manager was making sure that he got a promotion within the next few weeks. _

_I was extremely upset and left the party again, a few of my friends and family member were beginning to tell me that I should leave Matt. I wanted to believe that he was just having a tough time adjusting to his life on the baseball team and I wanted to support him more as he was giving me the impression that he needed more support. I told my agent to refuse all my movie, interviews, commercial, and television show requests for the next 3 months and attended every single one of Matt's parties and autograph signings but I made sure that I would attend the party with a few of my female friends so that Matt's manager couldn't do anything to me._

_Matt's emotions towards me improved slightly but he was still much bossier than he was before and he started to yell at me more for things that weren't even my fault. He began to yell about how when he got home from a baseball practice that he wanted to have dinner on the table and that I wasn't satisfying him in the bedroom anymore. I thought that maybe the stress from baseball was having a larger impact on him then I thought and I started to do everything he asked perfectly._

_When he left for baseball practice in the morning, I would leave to the gym and then come back and make sure that his favourite dinner was cooked every single night even though he had a personal chef. When he told me I couldn't wear my favouring dresses and ballgowns to his parties anymore, I let him pick out my dresses. Matt kept insisting that I wasn't up to his standards, even though I had literally given up everything for him. I grew a backbone at my friend's encouragement and told him one day that I had stopped my career for a few months for him and was doing everything he wanted, I told him that this was not what I wanted in a marriage. I told him that the way he was manhandling me and letting his manager say dirty things to me was not okay anymore and I told him that I was done handling his childish temper tantrums. _

_Matt didn't believe me and began to smack me around for a few months and I started to completely recede from my social life. I stayed at home the whole day and became very self-conscious, I called my agent and told her to cancel all of my events for the rest of the year and she was very surprised but did as I asked. As a result of Matt continuously putting me down and physically and verbally abusing me I developed bulimia and started having frequent panic attacks. I refused to have sex with him and after I saw a therapist who helped me with my panic attacks and saw a doctor who helped me overcome my bulimia- I asked him for a divorce. I was sick of giving him so many second chances when he clearly didn't deserve them._

_After I asked him for a divorce, he began to yell things at me and called me a stupid bitch and whore. He then forced himself on me even though I asked him to stop and then left to go back to his apartment. I asked for a divorce 3 weeks ago, I have not had any contact with him since and have not reported anything to the police._

_I want a divorce from him. I want everybody to know what he did to me and I want him to pay for his mistakes._

_Thank you, Mr .Salvatore, for offering me the suggestion of writing you a letter. I don't feel like I could have done this in person in one shot._

_Sincerely,_

_Elena Gilbert_

As Elena scrawled her name across the bottom of the paper, she congratulated herself for writing in all without breaking down into tears. She wasn't completely sure why, but after all the crying she had done in the past few weeks- a cold and numb anger had settled into her as she re-read the letter she wrote describing her terrible marriage to Matt. Matt had ruined Elena's life. He had made her quit the thing she loved the most, he made her forget about her acting career so she could support him and he couldn't even spend a day without putting her down.

As Elena quickly sealed the letter inside an envelope, she wrote the address from Damon's card and dropped it in her mailbox. Elena knew the doorman would pick it up the next morning and send it.

As Elena slowly walked over to her full length mirror and pulled her clothes down. As she looked down at her naked body, she cringed.

The blemished spots on Elena's skin where her bruises used to be where fading quickly but her stomach seemed to have shrunken in from when she was sick with bulimia.

Elena sat down, her naked back pressing against the cool mirror and let a few tears leak out of her tightly closed eyes. Elena had always hated the feeling of sliding her own finger down her throat so that she could throw up the cookie she had just ate because Matt would sneer and say "Are you sure you want to eat that?" or how she would hate the feeling of waking up in the middle of the night because she felt so unsafe and threatened.

Elena _never_ wanted to feel those feelings again and she _never_ wanted any other woman to feel those feelings either. Elena knew that the media had absolutely no idea about her disaster of a marriage to Matt, they were still reporting on our "blissful" honeymoon. Elena decided that when Damon and she got the whole divorce thing on the road with Matt, that she wanted to set up a charity for women who had suffered abuse. Elena didn't want people to go through the same torture that she did and wanted to use her fame, power, and money for a good cause.

Elena figured that after Damon draws up the divorce agreement with Matt, the media will know about their rocky marriage and she wouldn't care. After Elena was divorced from Matt, she was going to get her acting career back and _never ever_ sacrifice so much for a man that didn't deserve it.

**A/N- Wow, what a long chapter to write haha:) I have updated all of my M-rated stories at least once within the last week with the exception of two of them and I will try and update them tomorrow or on the weekend. I am so grateful to you guys, even though I have not been updating my stories for months, I still got several kind people reviewing on my updated stories and telling me how much they missed me. THANK YOU! You guys are really what I love about fanfiction, I think that it is so great how you guys are all so kind and supportive. I really appreciate it! So yeah, have a good night ( or day;p) guys and thanks again:)**


End file.
